


It's All in the Eyes

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dont worry their minor, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Series Rewrite, Think of sakuras new team and inos team as major side characters, and the oc's will start being more minor characters as the series goes on, the new team seven is the main cast, think of them like how team 8 was treated in the original manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: A single raindrop in a still lake. The beat of a butterfly's wings. The smallest change can completely change the course of history. What if Hinata and Sakura switched teams? All the descendants of the Ootsuki on the same thing. How would things change? How would Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata grow? Would relationships bloom?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the curtains. Naruto yawned. He was excited to show off to everyone who doubted him. He grabbed his usual orange jumpsuit excitedly and grabbed some breakfast not noticing his milk was expired. This was going to bite him in the ass later in the day, but for now he was just enjoying his morning.

Across town, the last Uchiha was already up and ready for the day. He was annoyed he had to attend Genin orientation today and couldn’t just get to work on getting stronger. All Sasuke could do was get there early and hope no one bothered him. Who knew? Maybe he’d get lucky and his fangirls would leave him be for one day. He left his compound and started his journey to the Academy, passing right by the Hyuga compound where Hinata was exiting.

The girl was decent enough in Sasuke’s eyes, she was quiet, not a fangirl, and belonged to a noble clan like him. They ended up walking together often, but never really talked. Today was no different. Hinata simply waved at him quietly as a greeting, which earned her a nod from the Uchiha.

She was probably the closest thing Sasuke had to a friend, and that was just because he tolerated her presence, and she did her best to stay out of his way.

They were the first two that arrived that day. Sasuke sat in the dead center, while Hinata found a quiet corner to sit in. Iruka entered shortly after.

“Early as always.” Iruka smiled at the two. He got a nod and a wave as a greeting. The chunin went to his desk and began to go through the files for the team assignments.

_Team 1: Tsukino Hoshi, Chiba Chihiro, Mori Hanako_

_Team 2: Midoriya Rei, Aoi Nagisa, Akatani Kai_

_Team 3: Fujisaki Hisashi, Hino Sato, Hajime Tamaki_

_Team 4: Hitachi Ayame, Kirigiri Tenya, Katsuki Mochi_

_Team 5: Fuji Mariko, Oishi Momo, Kaya Hitoshi_

_Team 6: Osaka Masato, Kurogane Shiroyuki, Okawa Yoshimasa_

_Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke_

_Team 8: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino_

_Team 9: Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru_

_Team 10: Akita Mamoru, Saiko Akira, Go Nana_

Iruka tried to hide his shock, as students were starting to file in. Last he heard Sakura was supposed to be on Naruto’s team. He could not help what changed to cause her to switch with Hinata.

_Thinking about it, Hinata and Naruto might be good for each other. Naruto will have someone to encourage him, and Hinata will have someone to break her out of her shell._

“What are you doing here Naruto?” Shikamaru asked.

“Are you blind? I’m a full-fledged Ninja now. See the Headband?” Naruto pointed out confidently.

Hinata smiled upon seeing the blond and watched him with newfound happiness.

“I made it!” Ino and Sakura shouted causing a scene, before running to the row Sasuke and Naruto were in and started arguing over who should get to sit by Sasuke, which soon involved practically every girl in the room.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat as a confused onlooker.

“What do they even see in him?” The kid next to Hinata asked. They had long brown hair and blue eyes and wore a simple brown hoodie and cream-colored pants. “He’s kind of an asshole.”

“I’m sure he’s not that bad,” Hinata mumbled.

“You’re too sweet Hina-chan.” She mumbled.

“Whatever you say Chiba-san.” Chiba was one of Hinata’s few friends she could speak comfortably around. Chiba was a generally kind person but suffered from anxiety. The two bonded over the fact they could not talk easily with others, originally using drawings to communicate, before they managed to talk to each other. Chiba ended up having to stand up for Hinata, which brought the other student out of their shell.

“I told you to call me Chi-Chi.” They mumbled back. “Let’s go investigate.” Chi-Chi soon returned grabbing Hinata by the arm and pulling here through the crowd. The duo overheard the fangirls arguing over who would sit with Sasuke. “Hinata was the first girl in class today, so if we’re basing it off of who got here first, Hinata should sit there.”

“But she doesn’t even like Sasuke.” One of the girls shouted.

“Even more reason for her to sit here than any of you. Now no one has to worry about any rivals flirting with Sasuke.” With that, Chi-Chi sat Hinata down in the chair and forced Naruto to sit back down.

“But-“ Another girl shouted. Another student marched over. They were rather tall and had navy blue hair as dark as the night sky.

“You gotta problem with Chi’s reasonin’?” They ask, one of their bright yellow eyes flashing dangerously. They wore a dark blue kimono top and black shorts.

“N-no .”

“Thanks for the backup, Hoshi.”

“No prob.” Chi-Chi turned back to Hinata. “Have fun, I’ll talk to you later!”

“A-All right.” Hinata blushed at the thumbs up the two retreating students flashed her and did her best not to make eye contact with anyone.

“Everyone, please sit down!” Iruka shouted. All the girls grumbled and sat down. Sakura huffed and found a different seat since no one could argue with Hoshi out of fear.

Finally, Iruka got the class settled down enough for Iruka to start his congratulation speech and begin team assignments.

“… Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto perked up at his name. “Hinata Hyuga.” He started looking around only to find the very girl sitting next to him with a shy smile, looking rather happy. Naruto raised a confused brow and waved, not used to seeing a girl happy to work with him. “And Uchiha Sasuke.”

“WHAT?! Why is someone as great as me on the same team as HIM!” Naruto shouted pointing at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at him.

“The teams are based on grades. Sasuke had the highest and you had the lowest.” Iruka scolded. Sakura smirked at that and raised her hand. “Yes, Sakura?”

“Sensei, if that’s the case, shouldn’t I be on Sasuke’s team? I mean I do have the highest grade’s out of the Kunoichi.” She flipped her hair. “No offense Hinata.”

“Actually, your and Hinata’s scores are fairly even. And the Jonin instructor of Sasuke’s team specifically requested Hinata.” He explained.

Hinata sat in shock.

_They specifically requested me. Why?_ She fidgeted with her fingers.

“Now if anyone else has issues with their team, please bring it up with your Jonin instructor.” He quickly finished with his team assignments and announced they would be meeting their Jonin after lunch.

“Sasuke we should get lunch together!” Sakura squealed; a bunch of other fangirls joined in demanding he go with them instead. Chi-Chi ran over to Hinata.

“Our new teammate wants to have lunch with us, will you be ok?”

“Go ahead.” Hinata smiled. The white-haired ninja turned to Naruto.

“Will you eat lunch with Hinata for us? I don’t wanna have her eating alone.”

“I mean if she’s fine with it I am.” Naruto shrugged, figuring she’d probably object.

“I-I don’t m-m-mind!” She insisted. Satisfied, Chi-Chi ran off. “D-Do you want t-to eat in the classroom o-or somewhere else?” Hinata fought the urge to fidget with her fingers but failed.

“How about outside, it’s a bit crowded in here,” Naruto suggested. She quickly agreed and gathered her things following him out of the room. They ended up by the tree in front of the academy and Hinata set her lunch down.

“Uh… U-Uzumaki-san.” She stuttered.

“Oh! Just called me Naruto.”

“N-Naruto-kun… Where’s your l-lunch?” Upon seeing his sad attempt at a smile Hinata cursed herself.

“I… Uh… Didn’t have enough food at home to make lunch today, and I don’t get my allowance till Sunday.” He admitted. To his shock, instead of mocking him or laughing at him, Hinata grabbed her lunch and quickly began to split her food in half. She put her portion in the lid of the bento and handed Naruto the bottom part. “Wha…?” He stared at her in confusion.

“I… I alw-ways make too much. B-besides, we are team-m-mates now. We sh-should look out for each other.” Hinata insisted. All he could do was stare in shock at the gesture of kindness, unused to it.

“Are you sure? Your parents won’t be upset right?”

“What my clan doesn’t k-know doesn’t h-hurt them right?” Hinata smiled.

“Ok. Thanks for the food!” Naruto took the chopsticks she offered him and dug in. “Wow! This is delicious! You made all this?”

“Y-Yeah. C-cooking is a hobby of mine.” She admitted happily.

“You’re an amazing cook, dattebayo!” Suddenly Naruto felt his stomach squirm. “Uh… I gotta go.”

“Go?”

“Bathroom.” Hinata lit up bright red.

“Ah! D-don’t m-mind me. I’ll w-w-wait right here.”

“Thanks!” With that Naruto ran back inside to find the toilet, leaving Hinata alone in front of the school.

Hinata squealed with joy.

_Naruto complimented my cooking! And we are on the same team! I got lucky today!_ She took a deep breath to calm herself, but her smile would not fade.

Unknown to her Sasuke had seen her entire display from the roof, the only place he could escape his fangirls.

_Unlike the other girls, she has some self-control. She may actually be useful, especially if our instructor specifically chose her. If she knows what’s good for her, she won’t let her feelings distract her, or get in my way._ Sasuke thought, biting into his lunch.

Soon Naruto returned.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He smiled. “Must’ve eaten something bad.”  
“I-It’s alright.” She smiled back at him. She passed his half of the lunch to him happily. “W-we should finish. D-Don’t want to be l-l-late.”

“Right!” Naruto bit into an onigiri.

“D-do you have any h-hobbies?” Hinata mustered up the courage to ask.

“Oh, I like watering plants. I kind of wish I had the money for a garden.”

“I l-like gardening t-too.” She didn’t meet his eyes but smiled as she fiddled with her food. “M-maybe you could come to visit some t-time? We c-could garden together.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” Naruto beamed at her.

“A-any preference of t-tea?”

“Oh… Not really.”

_Hinata’s really nice, and she doesn’t seem to mind hanging around me._ He ate some egg. _Maybe we can be friends._

They finished their lunch and stood up together.

“I don’t eat food as great as that often.”

“I-I can bring lunch to our t-trainings.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“O-of course.”

“You’re the best!” He pulled her into a hug, causing her to blush bright red.

“W-We sh-should return to cl-class n-n-now!”

“Ha-ha, you’re right.” They returned to class together, Naruto filling the silence with stories of his pranks.

Students began filing into the class from lunch, Naruto and Hinata took their seats and waited for class to resume.

“Oi, Hyuga, switch places with me,” Sasuke demanded. “I don’t want to deal with the banshees.”

“Banshees?” Hinata looked confused. He simply pointed to the girls entering through the door. “Y-You shouldn’t talk ab-bout other’s like that.”

“Don’t scold me, just move.” Sasuke’s voice left no room for argument. Hinata nodded and silently stood up switching seats with him.

_Good, she knows how to follow directions._ He sat down, pulling Hinata down with him.

“Don’t be so rough with her!” Naruto shouted.

“Shut up, Dobe.” Sasuke spat.

Jonin started to enter, calling out their team’s number. Each group left with their instructor. Some students’ happier than others. The class slowly shrank until just team seven was left.

“Where are they?!” Naruto shouted. “Everyone else left hours ago.”

“M-Maybe they had an emergency? A-and that’s why they're late.” Hinata suggested.

“They should’ve sent someone to explain the situation.” Sasuke countered. Hinata deflated at his harsh tone and went back to silently fiddling her fingers.

Naruto grabbed an eraser from the blackboard and started to prop it up on the door.

“W-What are you d-d-doing?” Hinata yelped. “Y-y-you’re going to get in t-trouble…”

“This is what they get for making us wait!” This didn’t sit well with Hinata, so she stood up and ran over to stop her teammate.

“Th-this is our f-first impression. W-we don’t want to make a b-bad one!” Naruto kept trying to block her from removing the eraser.

_Idiots…_ Sasuke watched.

Finally, Hinata made it past Naruto to remove the eraser, just as their Jonin instructor entered. This caused the eraser to not fall on him, rather on Hinata, who was knocked to the ground by the door opening.

Kakashi looked over his team. Hinata was covered in chalk dust on the ground, looking ready to cry. Naruto was annoyed his prank failed. And Sasuke was glaring like the other two were less than dirt.

“Hmmm…Based on first impressions I’d have to say… I hate all of you.” Kakashi smiled at them. “Follow me.”

Naruto helped Hinata up, dusting the chalk dust from her hair.

“You ok?” He asked earning a nod. “I’m sorry, if I hadn’t insisted on the prank you wouldn’t have fallen down.”

“I-it’s alright.” Hinata assured him.

“Why don’t we get to know each other? Introduce ourselves.” Kakashi suggested.

“W-What would you like to know?” Hinata asked.

“Your names… Your likes and Dislikes, any hobbies… Your goals and ambitions.”

“Why don’t you go first, Sensei?” Naruto suggested.

“Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I dislike talking about my hobbies and likes.” Both boys started to get annoyed listening to him, while Hinata was paying as close attention as possible. “As for my goals… I don’t really have any.”

“This blows, we only really learned his name,” Naruto mumbled.

_Though he did not reveal much, we did learn something. He is very guarded and secretive. Does not like talking about himself. I imagine Sasuke will be similar._ Hinata glanced at Sasuke only to be met with a glare. She mumbled a barely audible apology and stared at the ground in front of her.

“So, which one of you wants to go first?” Naruto raised his hand.

“Me! I’m Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, and I really like the reman Iruka-Sensei gets me from Ichiraku’s. I hate the two minutes you have to wait for reman to cook.” Naruto adjusted his headband. “My hobby is trying different types of ramen! And my goal is to become Hokage, dattebayo!”

_He’s grown up rather interesting._ Kakashi thought.

_Naruto is so amazing…_ Hinata mused.

“How about the young lady next?” She flinched at Kakashi’s words.

“O-oh… M-m-my name is Hinata H-Hyuga.”

“Stop stuttering, it wastes breath!” Sasuke scolded. Hinata was practically shaking.

“S-s-sorry. I l-l-l-like gardening a-and Cin-n-namon r-rolls.” Her voice slowly got quieter and quieter as Sasuke’s glare became more intense. “I d-dislike…” She could not finish and eventually just stopped speaking.

_It seems she has confidence issues. We’ll have to work on that._

“And finally, our new moody friend.”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I do not have time for likes or hobbies. And I do not have a goal because it WILL come true. I WILL kill a certain someone and revive the Uchiha clan.”

_What the hell man?_ Naruto scooted further from his teammates.

_He’s so scary…_ Kakashi noted Hinata’s appearance go even paler.

“Wasn’t that fun?” He asked his students. While their expressions were different, they all displayed that they did not think so. “Now, we’re going to meet for a training exercise tomorrow. I’d recommend skipping breakfast.”

“Why?” Naruto asked.

“I think you’ll want to avoid throwing up.”

“Th-throw u-up?!”

“Well, that’s all from me. Bye~” With that Kakashi disappeared, leaving the group alone.

“Man, what a letdown,” Naruto mumbled. “We got the world’s worst Jonin as a teacher.”

“I-I’m sure he’s not that bad.” Hinata tried to reassure. They quietly exited the school as a trio only to be stopped by Chi-Chi, Ino, and Sakura.

“Come on, you should totally join us! We’re going shopping for new clothes.” Ino insisted.

“’m fine with the clothes I have…” They mumbled.

“I-I b-better go save Chi-chi-Chiba-san.” Hinata bowed to her teammates and ran over. “

“Hinata~” Sakura grabbed Hinata’s arm. “You should join us too! For a girl’s day.” Chi-Chi mumbled something about not being a girl and gender being a social construct.

“U-uh, Why?”

“Easy, we’re official kunoichi now,” Ino stated as if it was obvious. “We should dress like it.”

“I-I g-guess…”

“Eh?” Chi-Chi looked at Hinata with a complete look of betrayal.

“Yay! Come on, let us go.” Sakura linked her other arm with Chi-Chi, as Ino grabbed Hinata’s other arm. The duo dragged the other two off, supposedly for clothes shopping.

“Maybe I should update my look as well,” Naruto mumbled. “You think Sakura would be impressed?” He asked Sasuke, who just stared.

“Why would you even want to waste time impressing a banshee like that?”

“Oh, come on, man. There has to be a girl YOU like.”

“I don’t have time for things like that.”

“I don’t buy that.”

“You don’t have to buy anything.”

“One of your goals is to revive your clan, right? You need a girlfriend for that.”

“I’ll worry about that after I kill _him_.”

“You’re really scary sometimes, you know?” Naruto stated, walking off. Sasuke was stunned but shrugged it off.

“If you’re going to change your look, I suggest darker colors, easier to sneak around in,” Sasuke shouted after his teammate. Naruto waved him off.

The group of four looked through clothes.

“What kind of look are you gonna go for?” Ino asked Hinata.

“U-Um, probably something s-similar t-t-to what I w-wear n-now.”

“What? No way, you gotta change it up big time!” Sakura encouraged. “Like something more fitting.” Hinata glanced at Chi-Chi for help.

“Uh… Lavender would bring out Hina-chan’s eyes.” They mumbled.

“You’re right!” Ino ran over to a display.

“So, it’s well known you two don’t have crushes on Sasuke.” Sakura eased the conversation. “So, spill! Who do you like?” While Hinata blushed, Chi-Chi just stood there with a shrug. The brunette pulled Hinata in to say something.

“Is it so hard to believe that not everyone likes the Emo kid stuck in the early 2000s?” Chi-Chi whispered. Hinata held back a giggle and lightly hit her friend.

“What did she say?” Sakura asked.

“N-Nothing.”

“They.” Chi-Chi corrected.

“Eh?”

“’m not a girl.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I just assumed because you had long hair and dress feminine, man you must feel so uncomfortable hanging out with a bunch of girls instead of guys.”

“U-Um, Chiba-san was a-assigned female at b-birth, they j-just identify as n-nonbinary.”

“I mean I am more comfortable around dudes though.” They mumbled to themselves.

“What are we talking about?” Ino asked, returning with an array of clothes.

“Oh, Chihiro’s not a girl.”

“’m nonbinary,” Chi-Chi admitted.

“I don’t quite understand, but whatever, a friend of Hinata is a friend of ours~” Hinata looked confused but Chi-Chi glared.

“Why, you never seemed interested in being our friends before.” They didn’t even try to hide the bite in their words. “It’s just because Hina-chan’s on _his_ team isn’t it? You want on her good side suddenly so she’ll convince Sasuke to like one of you two.”

“Is that so bad?” Ino asked. “It’s not like you two have any other friends.”

“Ino, that’s kind of mean.”

“You shouldn’t use others like that,” Chi-Chi stated. “It’s probably why Sasuke doesn’t like you to begin with.”

“What do you know?” Ino asked.

“About Sasuke? Nothing, but I can guess and make assumptions based on his actions.”

“Is that why you don’t like him?” Sakura caught everyone’s attention again.

“No, I know better than to base my feelings on assumptions, and it’s not that I don’t like him, I just don’t have a crush on him. I don’t know him well enough to have an opinion on him.” Chi-Chi shrugged. “I just personally find him arrogant, self-righteous and think he lacks a sense of humor. Otherwise, he’d probably be my type, I mean look at Hoshi. I like ‘em with a nice face and a big brain.”

“Wait, Hoshi Tsukino?” Ino was surprised. “I always knew you were close but I didn’t think you two were dating.”

“Was either Hoshi or Hina-chan, and Hina-chan’s got feeling’s for someone else.”

“Tell us about it while you try these on?”

“W-Wait!” Hinata didn’t have much of a chance to escape as Ino and Sakura pushed her into a dressing room, Chi-Chi shortly behind her.

“So tell us about this mystery guy, Hinata.” Ino grabbed some clothes of her own, as did Sakura.

“I-I don’t know w-what to say.”

“Tell us what makes you like him,” Sakura suggested.

“W-Well… He n-never gives up, a-and he’s r-really nice.”

“Plus he makes her laugh,” Chi-Chi added.

“Chi-Chiba-san!”

“What? It’s a good thing.”

“Sound’s like a catch.” Sakura teased.

“B-but it’ll n-never h-happen. He likes s-someone else.”

“That narrows it down!” Ino stated. “Is it Akira?”

“Kira-kun has gone on record saying he’d marry Hina-chan if she’d agree.” Chi-Chi corrected. “So, can’t be him.”

“How about Tamaki?” Sakura asked, earning an audible snort from Chi-Chi. “What?!”

“I’m like 75% sure he’s a secret member of Sasuke’s Fanclub.”

“So?”

“What about Naruto?” Ino joked.

“Ha! As if, who in their right mind would like Naruto?” Sakura giggled. Chi-Chi was first to exit the dressing room, hair tied back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. They were given a white hoodie with yellow pockets, sleeves, and hood, and black capris to wear.

“If he applied himself to class, I would be. He’s funny.” They stated. Sakura was next, wearing a green kimono top with pink cherry blossom details, and brown shorts.

“No offense Chiba, but you’re a bit of an odd duck.”

“Thank you. I strive to be as weird as possible.”

“Can we call you Chi-Chi?” Ino asked, exiting the changing room, wearing a dark olive midriff-bearing halter top, and a black skort.

“Sure, why not, since y’all wanna be friends.” Chi-Chi turned to Hinata’s room. “Hina-chan, you done yet?”

“I-I’m not sure this s-suits me…” She admitted. 

“What did you pick out Ino?” Sakura accused.

“Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t go overboard and make her show a ton of skin.”

“Unless you made her show any skin,” Chi-Chi suggested. “Don’t know if you noticed, but Hina-chan covers up as much as possible.”

“Come on, at least show us. We can pick something else out for you if it’s really that bad.” Ino tried coaxing. Hinata finally left her face bright red. She was dressed in a lavender hoodie dress with short sleeves, bunny ears on the hood, and embroidered sunflowers along the bottom. It reached about her upper thigh. Her legs were covered by yellow capris, and her arms had a three-quarter sleeve shirt in white.

“Look’s cute,” Chi-Chi commented.

“You look adorable, Hinata!” Sakura squealed.

“See, I told you it wasn’t that bad,” Ino smirked.

“I-I don’t kn-know, It’s a b-bit form-fitting.”

“Only compared to your jacket.” Ino scolded.

“You know, dressed like that, _he’ll_ have no choice but to notice how pretty you are.” Chi-Chi smiled. “He’d be stupid not too.”

“Y-You think so?” Hinata looked hopeful.

“Course, I do.” They hugged the shy Hyuga tightly.

“I agree you look super cute! Good job Ino.” Sakura squealed.

“I know, I’m a fairy god-sister~” The group smiled and laughed together. “If your mystery boy doesn’t think you’re cute, then we’ll _make him_.”

“Sounds nefarious…” Chi-Chi commented. “I’m in.”

“You r-really d-don’t have to.” Hinata giggled.

“Course we do, we’re friends now,” Sakura assured.

“Let’s buy these and get something to eat,” Ino suggested.

“Let’s change back first, so we can pay.” Chi-Chi teased.

“Of course, I’ll pay for everyone’s new looks, my treat.” The group changed back and walked to the cash register, joking together while they walked. Continuing to do so as they went to grab some snacks.

Hinata felt extremely happy, not having many friends beyond Chi-Chi, Hoshi, and Akira. She was sure this was going to be a turning point in her life.


	2. The Bell Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through like... I wanna say 5 different iterations that didn't get posted for various reasons?  
> I actually completed it once but then my laptop died on me and I hadn't saved it so I was bitter for a bit... This chapter was also SUPPOSED to be done by early February, but life decided to make life difficult for me in a lot of ways so I didn't have time or energy to work on the new chapter till recently.  
> Thank you EVERYONE for being patient.

Like most mornings Sasuke passed by the Hyuga compound as Hinata was exiting.

“Hn.” He greeted.

_I should try to be friends with him. Our teamwork may suffer otherwise._

“G-Good Morning.” She smiled as welcoming as possible, despite her fear of the Uchiha. Sasuke was caught off guard, not just by the breach in routine, but the fact it was Hinata Hyuga herself who was initiating this conversation.

“Morning.” He looked at her outfit and raised an eyebrow. “Those are very bright colors for you.”

“Oh! I j-just wanted to try something new. I-I guess they a-are a bit bright for b-being a ninja.”

“…You know, it can’t be worse than Naruto running around in neon orange, at least yours are somewhat muted.” They fell back to their usual silence.

“Th-The weather seems great for t-training.”

“Does it?”

“Y-Yeah.” She looked at the sky. “It’s warm with a n-nice breeze to keep us cool. And th-there are clouds in the s-sky to provide shade.”

“I guess.”

They arrived at the training grounds and Hinata sat down on a nearby rock and pulled some yarn, knitting needles, and some work that was already pretty long.

“What’s that?” Hinata blushed.

“O-oh. It’s nothing, just a th-thank you gift f-for someone who helped me out wh-when I w-was younger!”

“It’s pretty long already. When’s it going to be done?” He looked it over. “It’s a scarf right?”

_It’s extremely well made; a lot of effort was put into it._

 _“_ H-hopefully s-soon.” Hinata admitted. “And yes, it’s a scarf.”

_I’ll give it to Naruto when I can tell him how I feel._

Naruto arrived about 10 minutes after them, Hinata was quick to hide the scarf back in her bag.

“G-Good morning, N-naruto-kun!” Naruto yawned and didn’t bother to hide his surprise.

“Morning Hinata. Gotta admit it’s nice to have a girl greet me in the morning.” Hinata blushed but kept a pleasant smile on her face.

“I thought you were changing how you dressed?” Sasuke interrupted.

“I have to wait to get my allowance first,” Naruto shouted back.

“You need to budget your money better, then.”

“W-we shouldn't fight…” Hinata tried to calm them down.

“Don’t tell me what to do Teme!”

“N-Naruto-“

“Let the Dobe speak.”

“U-Uchiha-san!”

“What did you just call me?!” Soon the boys were arguing. 

_No, no, no, I have to do something…_ She panicked and grabbed Sasuke’s sleeve, causing him to whip his head toward her and glare.

“What?!” His voice was filled with as much venom as her own fathers when she interrupted training, with tea for him.

“U-um… W-well… I-i-it’s just…”

“Spit it out or don’t interrupt me.” Hinata took a deep breath.

_He might respond to what Father would say._

“I… It’s just…” She took another deep breath and stared at the ground. It was easier if he wasn’t glaring at her. “I-it just seems u-unbefitting of someone from a noble cl-clan to act th-this way.” Despite lacking any sort of bite or venom, the words alone seem to stop Sasuke.

“Your right, Hyuga, it’s not worth my time.” Hinata nodded and let go of his sleeve. She sat back down on the rock

_That was terrifying._

“You ok, Hinata?” Naruto asked. Hinata looked up, he was staring down at her with concern.

“O-of course.”

“You sure? You look really pale.”

“U-Uchiha-san c-can just be r-really scary sometimes.”

“No kidding. Remember what he said yesterday about killin’ a guy?” That earned a Kunai being thrown at Naruto’s feet. “What the hell man!?”

“If you have nothing helpful to say, take a note from Hyuga, and shut up.”

“What did you just say!?”

“Pl-please don’t fight!” Hinata had to physically stand between the two from that point on.

They waited for a few hours before Kakashi arrived. Their responses help solidified how Kakashi saw the trio.

Hinata was polite and patient, to a worrying extent. Sasuke was arrogant and wrote others off easily. Or rather, instantly. And Naruto was loud, obnoxious, and full of energy. Kakashi finally explained their mission.

They were to capture two bells from him in the allotted time. If you capture a bell you passed, if you didn’t you failed.

“Come at me like you want to kill me, or you won’t stand a chance.”

_I never heard Nii-san mention a test like this… He would’ve ensured I didn’t have a chance if he had gone through something like this. Wait-_

“Go!” Kakashi announced the start of the ‘mission’. Hinata grabbed her teammates before they could split off, to their Sensei’s surprise.

“What do you think you're doing?” Sasuke shouted.

“Yeah, only two of us can pass.” Naruto almost shouted.

“S-somethings up w-with this entire test.” Both the boys stared at her in stunned silence. “I h-had a family member gr-graduate last year. H-he would’ve bragged if h-he went through something like this.”

“What do you think the trick is.”

“The b-bells.”

“Eh?”

“Th-there are f-free of us right?” The boys nodded. “But s-supposably only t-two of us can pass.”

“That’s what Kakashi said.”

“When h-have either of you s-seen a t-two-person genin group?” Naruto still looked confused, while Sasuke seemed to understand.

“He’s testing our teamwork is what you're saying.”

“I-I mean, un-unless the entire ninja t-team system i-is being overhauled, but I-I haven’t h-heard the clan elders m-mention anything.”

“Alright, we need to evaluate our skills.”

“What are you two talking about?” Naruto asked.

“What if it’s not a trick and Kakashi wants to get rid of the dead weight?” Sasuke deadpanned.

“N-Naruto-kun’s not dead weight!” Hinata argued. Naruto stuck his tongue out from behind Hinata, so only Sasuke could see. Hinata explained her theory that they could all pass but they had to act as a team.

“What if you're wrong?” Naruto asked.

“TH-Then I’ll go back to the academy.” She mumbled. “My family will b-be disappointed in me, b-but… Since i-it’s my theory, I-I’ll take the blame if it’s wrong.” Both boys were shocked at her being willing to fail so they could pass.

With that understanding they began to plan.

Kakashi was honestly shocked Naruto hadn’t tried to attack him head-on yet.

_I suppose I should track them down._

He entered the small woods surrounding the training area. He noted a trip while and stepped over it, noticing a second tripwire.

_They're smarter than I thought, but not smart enough._ He thought just as he managed to step on a third wire that was hidden.

Kunai were launched from every direction. Kakashi deflected them only for one to transform into Naruto, then another, and another.

Suddenly he was surrounded by clones of Naruto, who were holding him in place.

“Now, guys!” One shouted. Hinata jumped down and started using the gentle fist style. However, Kakashi was able to dodge even with his limited movement.

_I was hoping to read Icha Icha, but I never expected Naruto and Hinata to work together!_

“Got them,” Sasuke stated calmly holding two bells. Kakashi froze and looked at his hip to note that his bells were, in fact, missing. Naruto’s clones disappeared and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.

They both walked up to Sasuke, High fiving on the way. Sasuke tossed the bell at them. Naruto caught it.

“Very nice teamwork, however only Naruto and Sasuke passed.” Kakashi bluffed.

“Excuse m-me sensei.” Hinata interrupted. “Unless I’m m-mistaken, the ninja squad s-system has been overhauled…”

“What Hyuga’s saying is there hasn’t been a squad of only two genins fresh out of the academy.” Sasuke finished.

“Whose to say it hasn’t changed?”

_They are confident for not having any evidence._

“M-My father would’ve known, a-and w-warned me not to be the o-one on my team t-to fail,” Hinata explained. Naruto simply nodded along with the other two’s assumptions.

“So you three think just because it hasn’t been announced, your all safe, because there hasn’t been a team with only two genins fresh out of the academy.”

“That’s the reason Hinata chose herself to be the one who would ‘fail’. You specifically asked for her to be part of the team.” Sasuke pointed out. “You must have plans for her since you wanted her as part of the team.”

Kakashi stood there, seemingly in thought for a second before nodding.

“You got the right answer by using the wrong solution.” He stated. The three genins looked as though Kakashi dropped a bomb. “You were supposed to act as a team because it comes naturally to genin. See beyond the deception or fail, but instead, you used context clues based on the clan leader’s knowledge of village politics, and the simple fact that I specifically asked for one of you, as the reason for the test to be suspicious and decided to act as a team.” He smiled. “You all pass, but just barely.”

“Uh, sensei?” Hinata managed to squeak out.

“What is it?”

“W-why exactly did you r-request me?” Naruto and Sasuke nodded also curious.

“Why do you think?”

“Because I have the Byakugan?” Hinata nervously suggested.

_She’s not wrong, out of all the girls, she has the most potential to be able to help Sasuke in sealing the nine tails._

“You’re half right, I also wanted a calm mediator to help balance Sasuke and Naruto. I assume they only got along and worked as a team was because you managed to calm both of their hot heads down.”

Hinata blushed at the praise, not used to a male authority figure giving her any.

_They're going to be an interesting team._ Kakashi thought to himself. _But the boys will be good for getting her out of her shell, and she’ll be good for getting them to open up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I want to address. I know Hinata seems too smart (compared to Sakura and herself from the series) HOWEVER as explained in the story itself, she figures out something was fishy from the test only because if Neji had gone through the same test A) he wouldn't have two teammates on the same level and B) would have told her that she had no hope of passing. She then thinks about if there were any rumors she or Hanabi heard from the elders about the Ninja team structure being change, and when she confirms she hadn't this solidified that there was a trick to the test for her.   
> This also helps build respect for her in Sasuke, since I want to SLOWLy develop their friendship and any romantic feelings Sasuke will start to have towards her. But Sasuke strikes me as someone who grows respect before attraction.  
> Final thing I want to Note: If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I have decided I do not have to take Full blame for them since both Words autocorrect and Grammarly didn't catch them! So it goes through words spell check while I write it, then when i transfer it to Ao3's submit page Grammarly does another run through it. It would help even more if I had a beta, so if anyone is willing to better for me, let me know.  
> Speaking of spelling and grammar: When I say Hinata pulled out a 'Work' that is the term knitters and crocheters use for whatever project their working on!


End file.
